


The Winter And The Hummingbird

by guardianofdust



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Human Jack, Multi, Tooth is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdust/pseuds/guardianofdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tooth is suddenly turned human, she makes a decision that will alter the next 30 years or so of the guardians life and of course Jack comes along on the ride too. Eventual Rainbow snowcone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter And The Hummingbird

Prologue

Tooth knew something was wrong when she woke and began to shiver, not when there was the warmth of her palace. There were also the very worried tweets of her helpers coming from up above her. She opened her eyes to a blue sky and warm sun but she still was very cold and let an inevitable shiver run through her entire body.

She looked from her makeshift bed to the sky where about ten of her helpers, their translucent wings shimmering in the sun, were flying, their twittering constant but there was something altogether troubling. She couldn’t understand them. To her, it just sounded like the twittering that the other guardians usually heard.

“Girls, girls calm down. I don’t think I can hear you.” She said and they all flew down towards her. Their faces carried signs of worry and their twittering continued as they tried to tell her something but she still couldn’t understand. Now Tooth was panicking, why couldn’t she understand them?

She tried to fly upwards, reaching for the familiar instrument on her back only for her to realise, there was nothing there. No familiarity of the light wings, just nothing.

“What’s going on?” She said to her girls, her voice high pitched raised in panic and dread. She looked down at her arms to discover that there were a dark tone of brown. The panic now started to fill through her entire body. She had to get somewhere where she could see her reflection.

Making her way out of the makeshift bed, she stumbled to her legs wobbling as she did so. She felt little and weak but her girls tried to help her steadily to her feet as she started to go down the stairs towards the pond.

After a couple of stumbles and falls, she finally fell in front of the pond where her beautiful mosaic of herself sharing the tooth canisters with the children of the earth but that wasn’t what she needed right now. As she stared at in the pond, she wasn’t expecting a human to stare back at her so the tooth fairy let out a horrified scream.

*

Jack had just finished visiting Jamie despite the heat. It had been at night of course because it had just been cool enough for one night. At least Pitch wasn’t rearing his ugly head even if it had been a couple of months.

He decided that it was time to fly back to North’s when he suddenly saw Baby Tooth barreling towards him and she started so squeak and point towards the south.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked letting the wind ruffle his hair as he floated upwards towards her.

Baby Tooth didn’t answer instead she started to zoom off and Jack started to follow after her with a shout of “Baby Tooth, wait!”

The two of them flew through the sky at an astonishing speed and Jack realised that they were flying towards Tooth’s palace. They had to be something seriously wrong with Tooth so he flew as fast as he could.

It was just an hour until Jack saw the familiar sight of the Tooth palace coming into view and he landed swiftly. Baby Tooth was frantically pointing down at one of the staircases and he heard sobbing that sounded a lot like Tooth.

Not wasting any time, Jack bolted through the air towards the sounds of crying. What he expected to find was Tooth crying, not a young girl of around seventeen.

He stepped lightly onto the floor and noticed that the sobbing was coming from her and it still sounded like Tooth.

“Tooth?” Jack asked hesitantly as he started to walk towards her.

The girl turned around and Jack couldn’t help but notice the certain resemblance that she had to Tooth. Her hair was long and dark brown, reaching the middle of her hips and her eyes were a dark shade of brown but it was her face, her nose was a little arched and her eyes were wide. It didn’t matter that her skin tone had changed or she seemed to have become human. This was Tooth, there was no doubt about that.

“Jack!” Tooth cried getting wobbly to her feet and she tried to walk towards him. It was at that point Jack noticed that she was completely naked, he tried not to stare at her petite curved figure as he quickly ran over to her and held her.

She stared up at him and a blush was forming on her face. Jack tried not to stare at her which was a bit difficult since she only came up to his shoulders.

“What happened?” He inquired.

Tooth shook her head. “I don’t know, I just woke up like this. I don’t know if someone’s cursed me or what, I don’t remember anything! I can’t continue my work, no one else does it! Who’s going to collect the teeth? I’m human, I can’t do anything!” She cried but then shivered violently and Jack knew that he wasn’t helping current matters.

“ First things first, Tooth calm down. We’ll figure that out at a later stage. We need to get you some clothes and then get to North’s, he might have some idea on what’s going on. You don’t have any clothes lying around do you?” Jack asked with a frown.

Tooth took a deep breath and then nodded. “Yes, there was a gift from the children a long time ago. It’s near my bed. I’ll show you.” Tooth started to take a few steps towards the stairs but Jack took hold of her again.

“You aren’t used to walking on the ground, let me get it for you.”

Tooth nodded and let Jack fly up the stairs and he went towards her bed area when he noticed a green sari placed against a wall. Jack picked it up feeling that this was the right thing and quickly want back to Tooth so that he could give it to her.

She quickly pulled it over hand and Jack looked at her. The sari seemed to fit her slightly but it draped a bit on the ground as she walked.

“So now you’re dressed, we need to get you to North to get you sorted out. So how are we going to do this?” Jack pondered moving his staff around subconsciously.

Tooth watched him, why had it been him of all the guardians that Baby Tooth had found? The boy she happened to have a huge crush on, had come to rescue and it didn’t help that she was now powerless and a human of all things!

“That’s it!” Jack announced in delight.

“What is?”

“I’ll have to carry you.”

“What?”

“Don’t ask questions just climb onto my back.”

“Why?”

“Just do it Tooth, we need to sort you out as fast as possible, so let’s go already.”

“Okay.” Tooth obliged clambering onto Jack’s back as he bent down.

“Get ready.” Jack said as he launched himself into the air and started to bolt towards the North Pole, closely followed by Baby Tooth and a few others of Tooth’s helpers.


End file.
